Badili
Badili is a leopard who appears in the The Lion Guard episode, "The Trouble With Galagos". Background Personality Baili is a nice and friendly leopard, but he is also very cowardly and doesn't have the confidence to stand up for himself. The Lion Guard teaches him to be brave and not to let others push him around. Appearance Badili is a pale cream-colored leopard dappled with brown rosettes outlined in black. He has a small tuft of brown hair on his head. His ears are pointed, with dusty brown inner ears rimmed in darker brown. He has thick, dark eyebrows and almond-shaped brown eyes. His nose is dull taupe-brown, and his claws are dark gray. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant:' After being trained by the Lion Guard; it can be assumed that Badili has become a capable combatant. *'Animal Strength:' Like all leopards, Badili is very strong. Beshte helped him build up his strength. *'Animal Speed:' Badili has enough speed to almost keep up with Fuli. She helped him build up his speed. *'Animal Agility:' Like all leopards; Badili is very agile. *'Animal Leaping:' Like all leopards; Badili can jump the highest of all big cats. *'Animal Stamina:' Like all leopards; Badili's stamina is very high. *'Climber:' Like all leopards; Badili has very good climbing skills. Role in the Series ''The Trouble With Galagos The galagos tell the Lion Guard that a leopard has moved into their tree and they head to the galagos' tree, where Badili first appears sleeping in the branches. When the Lion Guard confront Badili, he tries to growl at them, But his courage instantly fails him and he cowers begging the team not to hurt him. He says he thought they were baboons because he dreamed about them chasing him. Ono asks him if he's the big, scary leopard, but Badili says no and introduces himself saying a he's big friendly leopard. When urged by the Lion Guard to return to his home in Mirihi Forest, Badili reluctantly does but is confronted and intimidated by a larger leopard named Mapigano, who had driven Badili out of Mirihi Forest. Angered by Mapigano's attitude, The Lion Guard come to Badili's aid and force Mapigano to leave. The next day, the Lion Guard find Badili back in the Pride Lands and learn that Mapigano has driven him out again. Kion realises that it must be Badili himself who must get rid of Mapigano for good. The Lion Guard train Badili in how to be brave and confident. When deemed ready, Badili returns to Mirihi Forest and confronts Mapigano, who at first laughs at Badili's attempts of bravery and attacks him. Badili eventually plucks up courage and roars at Mapigano, causing the latter to flee Mirihi Forest for good. The Lion Guard congratulate Badili on his victory to which he thanks them for their help. Relationships Friends Kion Kion was the one who agreed to teach Badili how to be fierce so he could defeat Mapigano and even defended the leopard from him at first. When Badili's training was complete, Kion knows he can defeat Mapigano and when he does, he congratulated the leopard and said that all he had to do was be himself which is what he proudly did and the two remain close as of now. Bunga Bunga was the one who taught Badili to be brave and even defended him from Mapigano at first when he couldn’t. Later after his training is completed and he defeats the bully, Bunga and the others are extremely proud of Badili and the two as of now are on good terms. Fuli Fuli was the one who helped Badili learn to be fast and even defended him Mapigano when he couldn’t. Once he completes his training, Badili is able to defeat his bully and Fuli is quite happy when he does. The two remain on good terms as of now. Beshte Beshte was the one who helped Badili get stronger and defended him from Mapigano when he couldn’t and, once he completes his training, he is able to stop his bully which makes Beshte proud of him. The two remain on good terms as of now. Ono Ono was the one who helped Badili with eye contact and even defended him from Mapigano when he couldn’t and once he completes it, he isn’t able to defeat his bully. At first Badili is worried that the Guard may have seen how scared he was, but Ono states that he saw a leopard standing up for himself, which delights Badili and the two remain on good terms for now. Laini Laini was scared of Badili at first. He wanted to sleep her tree and live with her group. Laini didn't like that idea and wanted him gone. The guard helped Badili go back home and he gave them their tree back. The two seem to be on good terms after that. Enemies Mapigano Mapigano bullies Badili constantly, believing him to be a ''scaredy cat. When Mapigano takes over his home, he refuses to compromise by sharing it, knowing that Badili is not powerful or strong enough to fight back. Mapigano uses harsh words to force the other leopard into submission, but thanks to the Lion Guard. Badili finally plucks up the courage to fight back Mapigano who backs down and runs off. Gallery The Trouble With Galagos 04.png The Trouble With Galagos 13.png The Trouble With Galagos 14.png The Trouble With Galagos 18.png The Trouble With Galagos 25.png|Badili roars at Mapigano The Trouble With Galagos 26.png|Mapigano bullies Badili for returning to his territory The Trouble With Galagos 27.png The Trouble With Galagos 38.png The Trouble With Galagos 56.png The-trouble-with-galagos_(110).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(113).png|Slumbering Badili The-trouble-with-galagos_(117).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(124).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(129).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(132).png|Badili is confronted by the Lion Guard for stealing the galagos' tree The-trouble-with-galagos_(135).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(136).png|"Hi there!" The-trouble-with-galagos_(147).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(153).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(207).png|Frightened of Mapigano The-trouble-with-galagos_(268).png|Kion assures Badili The-trouble-with-galagos_(274).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(322).png|Badili expresses his concerns The Lion Guard The Trouble with Galagos WatchTLG snapshot 0.15.45.651 1080p.png The Lion Guard The Trouble with Galagos WatchTLG snapshot 0.17.24.705 1080p.png The Lion Guard The Trouble with Galagos WatchTLG snapshot 0.17.29.249 1080p.png The-trouble-with-galagos_(384).png The Lion Guard The Trouble with Galagos WatchTLG snapshot 0.17.35.896 1080p.png The-trouble-with-galagos_(389).png|Fuli trains Badili to run swiftly during the musical number "Find Your Roar" The-trouble-with-galagos_(395).png|Badili finds his roar The-trouble-with-galagos_(408).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(423).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(433).png|Badili breaks The-trouble-with-galagos_(454).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(486).png The-trouble-with-galagos_(490).png The Lion Guard The Trouble with Galagos WatchTLG snapshot 0.21.01.712 1080p.png|"I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for believing in me!" The-trouble-with-galagos_(494).png Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Leopards and cheetahs Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:African characters